


Like I could run forever

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: who-contest, Introspection, Serial: s155 Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: Some days,  the Cheetah part of Ace takes over...  (Post Survival)





	Like I could run forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Wild Animal" challenge at who_contest.   
> Thanks to kathkin for beta reading.   
> Spoiler Warning for Survival.  
> Enjoy!

_“I felt like I could run forever, like I could smell the wind and feel the grass under my feet and just run forever.”  
“The planet’s gone, but lives on inside you. It always will.” _-Ace and the Doctor, Survival

 

The Cheetah Planet is gone.   
Karra is dead  
Ace never forgets, never forgets how it felt to sit by the lake, to feel the warm sun and the grass under her feet, to feel like she belonged   
She fingers the necklace as Karra’s final words run through her mind.  
“Good hunting, sister.” 

Some days, she can control it; keep the Cheetah side hidden.  
Other days, the instinct takes over. Ace finds a garden room in the TARDIS where she is free to run. She feels the power, the raw dangerous primal aggression as it soars through her veins. She runs through the TARDIS gardens. Yes, this is good. She likes this feeling. It makes her think of…

_She and the Professor are on a new planet.  
Some alien scumbag is trying to get under her skin  
She tries to keep her Cheetah side hidden  
She hears the Professor’s cry of “ACE!”   
Too late.  
She can smell its alien blood and hear the blood in her ears  
A howl escapes her lips before she pounces…  
That alien scumbag is gone.  
The hunt was good. _

Some days are easier than others.  
But one thing’s for certain:  
The virus makes Ace feel powerful   
Like she’s invincible and can keep running, forever and ever  
Like she felt when she was with Karra.   
And this was a wicked feeling.


End file.
